Nothing last forever
by LinkynTripleA
Summary: Elena and Kol moved on with their life, forgetting about Mystic Falls; not keeping up to date on the need-to-know. But now it seems, they needed too. Afterall the past is a dark thing, if you get caught in it again; there won't be cookies waiting for you.
1. Five Year Into the Future

These past 5 years had been both a blessing and cursing for the Mikaelson's… Kol and Elena Mikaelson that is. They were married shortly after moving to the suburbs of West Virginia with some random junkie as their witness, they eloped but it was moment they cherished to their hearts. They bought a house with an incredibly huge backyard and it was almost a giveaway that they were going to start having children. They'd welcomed their first child together shortly after, a little girl; Luceilana (Luke-A-Lana) Ava 'Lucy' Mikaelson. She had her mothers beauty and fathers charm. Her eyes were light chocolate. Hair dirty blonde. Accompanied by an attitude that would knock you dead. She was in all nature the child of a Mikaelson. It seemed that the wrath of Mikael did pass down through his genes and Elena's inability to decide on one simple task also happened to be a tragic gene that was tragically trapped inside of little Lucy.

Lucy was three now and they wanted to have just one more child but it was a wish that was being unfulfilled. Elena had tragically suffered two miscarriages and they were losing hope. Elena would stay in bed for weeks mourning the loss of her unborn child will Kol would spend time playing with Lucy, thanking God for her. She was his miracle.

Their marriage was rocky… to say the least.

At night, Elena would curl up in bed and Kol would try to hold her only to have her jerk out of his arms. He'd fall asleep angered and hurt. His dreams however were quite confusing, he'd be standing in the Mikaelson Mansion and he would hear a voice. He couldn't tell who this 'voice' belonged to but every night he'd wake up the same time right before the owner came to light. But tonight… tonight would be different, tonight he'd see the owner and would realize his perfect white picket fence life was headed for the worse.

It would be clear, that you can't always run from your past… because eventually it catches up with you.


	2. Going back together or as one?

Kol drifted off to sleep after being rejected by Elena again; his dream once again was there. He was standing in the middle of the Mikaelson Mansion with a glass of Scotch in his hands and facing the fire, two things occurred to him in that moment. One: Vampires didn't need fire because they didn't get cold. Two: Why the hell was he drinking scotch?

A voice came from upstairs; it was muffled; making identifying it much harder than expected. No footsteps followed but he seemed to have a blonde moment because Vampires were quite. A man appeared in front of him and it was Klaus. The brother he loathed more than anything.

'Good you got me a drink.' Klaus said smiling and taking the drink from him 'Sit, Kol.'

Kol looked around, wiped the sweat from the glass off of his hand to his shirt and sat across from his brother. 'You always did favor that chair.' Klaus said referring to the leather chair Kol sat in. It was true, throughout his short time in Mystic Falls; he did somehow manage to claim the Leather chair his.

'What do you want, Niklaus?' Kol finally asked swallowing hard

'You know, you have to come back; right?' Klaus said smiling

'What?'

'To Mystic Falls, you thought you could run free and not find any problems?' Klaus asked almost breaking out in laughter

'What problems?' Kol asked confused

'You and Elena run off into the sunset, leaving poor little bro Jeremy to fend for himself; and her witchy friend decides to juice up on it. Quite a tragic love story, bro. Little Bennett couldn't deal with losing her best friend and you and I both know what those Bennett witches do when they're angry.' Klaus said smiling at him

'What do you mean? Bonnie did something?' Kol asked shooting straight up to his feet

'Think back, Kol. Anything happen these past years? Anything bad? Upsetting?' Klaus asked taking a sip of his drink

'Elena.' Was all Kol said

'There you go; the Bennett wrath is quiet strong.' Klaus said smiling

Kol looked at Klaus with shock in his eyes as he went back through the past five years with Elena, how it went from good too bad in the matter of seconds. They were happy and in love and now could barely stand to be in the same room together. A Bennett. Elena's Bennett witch was sabotaging their life.

He woke up with a loud shout, practically making Elena jump out of the bed; she instinctively grabbed his left bicep and placed a hand on his bare chest.

'Kol, what's wrong?' Elena said trying to calm his breathing

'We need to go back, Elena.' Kol said as his breathe calmed

'Go back where, honey?' Elena asked confused

'Mystic Falls.' Kol said as Elena almost stopped breathing

'Go back to sleep, baby.' Elena said slightly pushing him back to sleep

Kol laid down flat on his back as Elena laid her head on his chest and hooked her leg around his waist as she prayed he was still asleep when he said that and wasn't serious. Going back to Mystic Falls wasn't just something she could do. She—they had a life here, a daughter; going there wouldn't be like eating a piece of pie. It would mean explaining to a three year old that she was the descendent of 1,000 year old vampires and a hybrid. That she didn't come into a world that was tea parties and happiness all over and that the monster in her closet might be real. She couldn't do that. She couldn't bring her little girl into that world.

Elena fell asleep after what seemed like hours, she had a tight grip along Kol's chest like she was afraid that he would leave her in the middle of the night. The next morning, both Kol and Elena awoke to their daughter crawling in between the both of them and never so swiftly getting under the blanket. She let out a large sigh as if she was trying to wake them up.

'Go back to sleep; darling.' Kol said never opening his eyes

When the Mikaelson family finally got out of bed and Lucy was playing outside, Kol brought up the topic again which angered Elena.

'Elena, we have to go back to Mystic Falls.' Kol said leaning on the counter as she did the dishes

'Kol' Elena said as she looked at him

'Listen to me, it's Bonnie. Bonnie's doing this.' He said regretting saying her name

'Kol, stop it!' Elena shouted as she slammed a plate on the counter shattering it into a million pieces, slicing her hand in the process

'Elena.' Kol said as he grabbed a towel and placed it on her hand trying to stop the bleeding

'We can't go back there, we have a daughter now.' Elena said as she applied pressure to her wound

'I know and it would kill me if anything happened to both of you, but Elena we have to.' Kol said keeping his voice low

'Klaus is there, he would kill Lucy if he found out about her.' Elena said as tears started forming in her eyes

'No, he wouldn't. She's family. Our daughter. He wouldn't dare.' Kol said as he tried to reassure her 'Niklaus only ever cared about family, he wouldn't lose this opportunity to have one.'

'You don't know that.' Elena said as she let the tears fall

'I do. I do baby, I really do.' Kol said pulling her into a hug 'I have to fix what I started. I'll go to Mystic Falls, you and luce can stay here.'

'No.'

'Elena, it's the only way to find out what's really going on.' Kol said kissing her head 'I'll leave tonight.'

'Leave where, daddy?' Lucy said as she walked into the kitchen

'Luce, you're a mess.' Elena said as she looked at her young daughter whose clothes were covered in mud

'Where are you going daddy?' Lucy said as she stepped closer to her parents

'I have to go on a trip for work, baby.' Kol said feeling his heartbreak in that sentence

'Why?'

'Because my work wants me to. I'll be back in a few days, baby.' Kol said pulling her into the hug

The three stayed together hugging with so many conflicting emotions running through their minds. He wanted to stay but he knew that it was for his family. And Kol was a family man; he'd take a bullet through the heart for his girls. The night came quickly, soon the sun was gone and he was kissing both Lucy and Elena goodbye then leaving for Mystic Falls.


	3. Miss Bonnie Bennett five years

Bonnie Bennett.

To say Bonnie was the same chipper witch she was when Elena and Kol left town would be a lie. She changed when Elena left. She became dark and filled with anger against the Mikaelson family, she wanted them to pay for what they did. But mostly she wanted Kol to pay for taking Elena away. A part of her still believed that Elena was under some sort of spell that it wasn't actually 'love' she felt for Kol. She wanted—needed to make Kol's life a living hell if Elena happened to be caught in the cross fire then so be it.

Bonnie didn't keep in touch with anyone after Elena left, she was cut off from the world it was just about getting revenge. That all she had left (or so she believed) honestly Caroline and Stefan each tried to reach to her but failed. Even Damon decided that he would pitch in and try to help her. Each failed and each gave up over and over again.

It was like a board game you try to win, pick a card; go back to the beginning.

Bonnie tried to get help but she'd eventually see a photograph of Elena and be reminded of the horror they brought to Mystic Falls.

She targeted each living member one by one, trying to destroy them piece by piece. She wanted Kol to be last. She wanted Kol to suffer more than the rest.

With Elijah she went easy, after all he didn't do much to them that was 'evil' so she just spiked his animal blood with human making his craving for human's stronger than anticipated.

Rebekah she teased her with Matt, almost making it seem like he wanted her when he didn't. She made him, a pawn in a chess game where she was the player… for both sides.

Klaus she teased with Caroline… or what he thought was Caroline. She managed to get inside his head and make him see Caroline. Make him believe that she was in love with him. It was a ploy. She played tricks on his mind. It ate him alive.

Kol she prevented him from having a child. Prevented Elena's true emotions to show and made their marriage fall apart. It was crumbling to the ground. She was far from done with the boys she wanted them be destroyed. To wipe the entire race of Mikaelson's off the face of the earth.

What Bonnie didn't expect is that when you mess with the Mikaelson's they retaliate with deadly forces. Destroying anyone or anything that gets in their way with or without cause.


	4. The Three Musketeers

Kol arrived in Mystic Falls and was shocked to see that what was once a semi-happy town was now looking like it was thrown into a blender and left on high for an hour. The building looked like they were rotting piles of junk or even post-apocalypse looking. He got out of his car and walked around not being able to see a single soul around the town. The Grillie was empty; it looked like the building hadn't been occupied in years. He walked around the town trying to find any familiar face that he knew or that had some type of grudge against him. At this point it didn't matter who he saw he just wanted to see someone.

'Not allot of people left here, baby brother.' A rugged British voice said from the shadows

'Nik?' Kol said turning to face the man 'What are you doing here?'

'Same as you, I suppose.' Klaus said smiling at walking out from the shadows 'I believe our witchy friend is playing with our minds.'

'Why?'

'Oh, we did wreak havoc on Mystic Falls, steal her best friend; leave her to Weddle in this excuse of a town.'

Kol looked around at the surroundings as Klaus smiled at his younger brother. The smile was because the Mikaelson's brothers were back together once again or because he got to see hit little brother once again. But the smile being because he saw is brother was a line that he could never cross even when it came to family.

'Where is this Bennett?' Kol asked slightly angered

'Something you want to tell me, brother?' Klaus asked stepping closer

Kol took a short step back fearing what Klaus would say next.

'I smell Elena all over you… and' Klaus took a step forward and inhaled 'is this a new smell? Got a shag on the side?'

'That new smell is my daughter!' Kol shouted wiping the smog smile that appeared on his face disappear

'Daugther?' Klaus asked confused

'Things changed the past five years, Nik.' Kol said walking away

'You didn't think mentioning you're a father was something to inform you older brother about?' Klaus said following him

'Elijah knows.' Kol said smirking

'Elijah? Why? What about Rebekah?' Klaus asked

'Only Elijah knows. Now I have to attend to Bonnie so I can get back home.' Kol said trying to ignore his brother

'Life would be simpler if you were a vampire, could use your vampire speed.' Klaus said smiling and taking pleasure in the moment

'But I wouldn't have a daughter.' Kol said smiling

'Kol , you always were stubborn.' Klaus said as he walked by his brother's side

The two walked around the town before Kol got annoyed and asked his brother a question, 'Where are we going, Nik?'

'I believe to your girlfriend's home—or past home.' Klaus said smiling 'Don't tell me you married her too?'

Kol ignored eye contact with Klaus and kept his eyes straight on the path he was following.

'You made her a Mikaelson?' Klaus asked as he placed his hand on Kol's chest causing him to stop 'You knocked her up and made her your wife? What happen to my brother? He would feed on a girl for hours then kill her for pleasure, you really are a trashing the Mikaelson name.'

The two finally appeared at Elena's old home and saw a few lights were still on in the house and he sighed with relief. Kol and Klaus walked to the door and knocked on it unsure as to who would answer the door. The door opened quietly the Mikaelson boys were shocked to see Stefan standing at the doorway looking like crap.

'Stefan?' Klaus said surprised 'Would have though after Elena left, you'd be after her.'

'What are you two doing here?' Damon asked stepping up behind Stefan

'Trying to find the Bennett Witch.' Klaus said smiling

'Good luck.' Damon said smirking

'Why is that?' Kol asked confused

'Bonnie's gone dark; she's driven everyone out of town.' Stefan said stepping away from the door allowing the boys to enter

Kol and Klaus entered the room and realized that it looked like there was twenty people shacked up in the one house. The house looked like they were raising a farm. Trash in every corner of the house, Kol looked at the pictures that still laid on the mantel and it hit him. Jeremy. He didn't even register Jeremy was still in Mystic Falls before seeing his picture.

'Jeremy? Is he okay?' Kol asked quickly

Stefan looked at Damon then back at Kol who looked almost scared to hear the answer, when he saw Stefan's look of sadness overcome his face. He finally opened his mouth to speak and his words came out in a small voice.

'Jeremy's dead. After you and Elena left, Bonnie declared everyone needed to pay; some of us stayed so that we could try to protect this town but not allot of us actually made it. Jeremy and Damon tried to protect a few townsfolk from her wrath, Damon and I tried everything to save him.' Stefan said feeling like he was working on not crying

'Why didn't you tell Elena and I?' Kol asked

'Not to stop the storybook moment but aren't we here to dismember a witch?' Klaus asked as she smiled 'Where is the Bennett witch?'

'She moves around allot. Try your old mansion.' Damon said 'You want back up?'

'If there's one thing Mikaelson's do well, its fight battles together. This battle is for the Mikaelson's only no Salvatore's allowed.'

Klaus and Kol walked out of the house and onto the street where they decided to converse about their plans to get rid of the Bennett.

'Call Elijah.' Klaus said pulling out his phone and dialing his darling sister's number

Kol do the same actions dialing Elijah's number, 'Elijah. I need your help.'

Klaus smirked at his baby brother and spoke to his sister, 'Rebekah, Love; I require your services.'

After their phone calls ended and each sibling agreed to returning to Mystic Falls one last time, to solve their problems once and for all. **(It's the three musketeers!)**


End file.
